rwby_schwarzs_revengefandomcom-20200213-history
Schwarz
"Im glad you asked i am Schwarz and i am here to ask you where your daughter Ruby is?, i have some "Loose Ends" to cut if you will." Schwarz to Taiyang in Chapter 2 Knock Knock Schwarz was the son of Grausam and Magnolia and the main antagonist of RWBY Schwarz's Revenge. He was seemingly killed by Nora Valkyrie in the final chapter Enttäuschung. He will return in the upcoming story Plan To Eradicate The Huntsman. Appearance Schwarz is a tall athletic man wearing Blue Jeans, a white T shirt, black boots, as well as his trademark black leather jacket and a glove over his right hand to conceal his mechanical arm. He has average sized black hair with a portion of the bangs curled at his left eye. His Faunus trait is several rows of anglerfish teeth he can conceal at will in order to pass off as a human, Overall his appearance and style of dress are reminiscent of the stereotypical “Greaser” subculture found in many 80s teen movies and other media. Personality The very personification of heartless evil. Schwarz is a sadistic, cunning, ruthless, pitiless, and remorseless sociopath with absolutely no regard for almost any form of life as shown in Chapter 2 Knock Knock when he tortured an Alpha Beowolf before finishing it. His most notable trait is his extreme sadism as in Chapter 2 when he grazed Taiyang with his blade he sarcastically asked him if he wanted a "bandage". He also employed psychological torture on his enemies as he threatened to Tai to film himself mutilating Ruby and Yang with his claws. In contrast to his "tough guy" appearance, Schwarz is a very articulate person as he speaks in a very eloquent formal and expressive fashion. Yet he often comes off as frightening or aggressive both intentionally and unintentionally. He also revels in the act of killing as shown in Chapter 3 Pain when he killed a Faunus mugger along with an innocent civilian each without remorse. He even smiled when thinking about the act afterward at Juniors club. Judging by his semblance he seemed to enjoy inflicting fear on others as shown when he created an illusion of Jacques to intimidate Weiss or using Ironwood to play on Goodwitch’s fear of losing Ironwood. He also has an unhealthy obsession with bladed weaponry as his former weapon was a clawed glove. However, after having his arm severed by Summer Rose he modified his cybernetic limb to have retractable curved blades which would become his signature weapon. One of Schwarz’s most defining traits was his intense disturbed desire for revenge and hatred for his nemesis Ruby Rose despite having never met her this hatred stemmed from a battle between Summer and himself briefly explained in chapter 2 for unknown reasons nearly 10 years before she died in which she severed his right arm which he replaced with a cybernetic arm that he presumably built himself implying a proficiency with mechanics He went searching for her once again to gain revenge however he somehow learned of Summers death and that she also had a child so he figured that Ruby would pay for her mother's actions with death to sooth his ruthless desire for vengeance as it was the only thing that motivated him Schwarz had the typical characteristics of most sociopaths as he lacked remorse or shame for his actions. He also possessed a complete disregard for morals, social norms, and the rights and feelings of others. it is unknown if he had any other ulterior motives besides killing Ruby Rose. Judging by his theme song Infinite Schwarz believed due to his abusive cruel upbringing by his father Grausam that you can only be hurt if you let yourself. Schwarz can be best summed up as an intelligent, composed (for the most part), yet extremely sadistic and completely heartless psychopath. Powers and Abilities Semblance: '''Schwarz’s semblance allows him to create realistic illusions of his targets fears or another person or thing they fear losing. Although similar to Emerald’s semblance in terms of function. It has several differences one including that Schwarz is capable of full movement while using it unlike Emerald. Another difference is he can only conjure specific illusions of a person's fears such as Jacques Schnee for Weiss or Salem for the entire group. It is also implied that only his intended target can see his illusions as Jaune was unable to see the Jacques illusion that he used on Weiss. His semblance also allows him to read the minds of the target such as their insecurities, personal information, personalities etc however he cannot detect the individuals fighting style or their preferred method of combat. He can also make himself appear like a person that his target fears or he can conjure an animal or many other horrific things that one fears. Although a powerful semblance, it can take a heavy toll on Schwarz’s psyche the longer he uses it although due to already being a heartless psychopath Schwarz appears to have mastered this drawback. '''Other Abilities: Schwarz is a very formidable hand to hand combatant with or without his finger blades as he was able to fight evenly with the likes of Glynda Goodwitch and Taiyang Xiao Long each highly experienced Huntsman with little effort. He also possesses advanced equipment like smoke bombs that he can use to provide cover while he escapes an area or nets that are contained in his cybernetic arm that he can use to capture victims. Aside from his finger blades ,Schwarz's mechanical limb can also transform into a powerful minigun or plasma grenade launcher which the latter was strong enough to blow an Ursai's entire right side off with little effort.